Devices for posturography are used for determining the functional ability of balance regulation in the standing position, wherein, for example, the lower extremities are loaded by the action of a force. The devices according to the prior art comprise, for example, a swingable platform, on which healthy persons, serving as test subjects, patients, or animals, can stand. Such a swingable platform is connected at the corners thereof to springs. Optionally, such a device can be equipped with a mechanical provocation unit, which can be installed in one of the two horizontal axes of the platform. Such devices are known from the company Haider-Bioswing GmbH.
The devices according to the prior art have disadvantages, however.
The device according to the prior art does not permit intra- and inter-individual comparability of measurements within the scope of studies.
The movements of the platform are measured by means of an acceleration sensor, wherein the distance covered is calculated from the measured value in order to quantify the measurement. Calculation errors are therefore also induced. Depending on the orientation of the test subject, either only a lateral or a frontal provocation is possible. Combinations with deflections in both horizontal axes cannot be carried out. The provocation unit must be mechanically released so as to start measurement. Although the device according to the prior art can be used for therapeutic purposes, the device is neither intended nor suited for use in diagnostics.